1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to the field of umbrella cases, particularly umbrella cases configured to be coupled with strollers or other devices.
2. Background
Parents and guardians often place young children in strollers when they desire to transport the children while shopping, running errands, visiting a park, walking around, or doing any other type of activity. The parents or guardians can desire to be prepared for a change in weather and wish to bring an umbrella along with them. However, umbrellas can be inconvenient to bring along in many situations, as umbrellas are often of a shape that is difficult to pack away in most bags or storage containers. Additionally, umbrellas can be wet after being used and can undesirably transfer water to other items unless the umbrella is kept apart from the other items. The parent or guardian can therefore desire a device that can store an umbrella when it is not raining or can store a wet umbrella when it stops raining or the parent or guardian goes indoors.
Some umbrella bags and cases exist, but generally they must be carried separately. This can be inconvenient when a parent or guardian must also push a stroller. Some devices exist that can couple the handle of an umbrella to a stroller, such that the parent or guardian can be under the umbrella's canopy while the stroller is in use. However, these devices do not store the umbrella when not in use, and do not prevent water from being transferred to other items when the umbrella is collapsed.
What is needed is an umbrella case configured to be selectively coupled with a stroller. The umbrella case can be waterproof or water resistant, such that water from a wet umbrella inside the case is not transferred to the stroller or other items. In some embodiments, the umbrella case can also be selectively coupled with other movable and/or stationary devices, such as wheelchairs, bicycles, shopping carts, benches, or other devices.